The project on neurovirology and neuroimmunology is focused on obtaining evidence that the pathogenesis of schizophrenia and other neuropsychiatric illnesses may involve either an infectious process by a viral agent and/or an autoimmune reaction involving central nervous system tissue autoantibodies.